Past To Present
by RosalieHale122
Summary: Discontinued for now
1. Dream And New Teacher

mermaid999girl: ok this is my very first megaman fan fic

Bunny: as if you had one before but deleted it!

mermaid999girl: whatever anyhoos I do not own megaman no matter how much I would like to!

* * *

Lans looked around his classroom completely bored, his teacher Ms Mari was off ill, and they were supposed to be getting a substitute teacher in though there was no sign of him/her for most of the day. Dinner had been and gone and it was nearly time for the final bell. Lan looked at obviously sleepy net navi Megaman. The blue net navi's eyes had dark shadows under them, his face whiter than a sheet of paper and his green eyes which were once full of joy and happiness were hollow and dull.

"hey Lan what cha doing later?" Maylu asked him looking just as bored as Lans felt the latter just shrugged not taking his eyes off his net navi whos head had rolled to the side exposing a white neck. The clock on the ticked loudly reminding everybody that they had nothing to do

"THATS IT I'M LEAVING!" Dex yelled causing everyone to jump wheter they were net navis or net ops. Lans had jumped aswell but not as high as Megaman, the look on his face would have been priceless if Lans wasn't so worried about him

"DEX YOU WOKE MEGAMAN UP!" the now furious Lans yelled at his friend as he took his eyes off his net navi for a couple of minutes. Just then a teacher walked in her long blonde hair tied up in a low pony tail

"sorry I'm late class! I got lost!" she said looking at the clock which said five minutes past three "not much point in working! so I'll just let you's all on to the mainframe shall I?" the looked at her excitedly even though someone had pointed that they were not aloud to "ah but I spoke to the head master and he said you can as long as my net navi suppervised!" The sub teacher continued logging in without saying her net navi's name "oh by the way I'm Miss Knight"

everyone jacked in their own netnavi's happy to be finaly doing something, Lan unsure of what to do jacked Megaman in anyways.

* * *

In The Net World(1)

Megaman looked sleepily around him something beating wildly in his.. chest?

_"surely thats not right"_He thought placing a hand on his symbol, sure enough there was a steady but weak beating. lowering his hand his eyes fell on a lonely looking female navi with blond hair and a flowery dress in her hands was a basket of flowers. She was watching him quietly from where she stood. His eyes grew heavier and he could feel his energy levels drop at an alarming rate. He fell to his knees his world darkening as he fell into a deep sleep (which he needed badly)

* * *

Megaman's Dream

He sat in a corner of a room which was so familiar to him his name wasn't Megaman but John. John stood carefully not wanting to make a sound in case He woke up. He slowly left them room avoiding the parts of the floor that creaked his mousy brown hair a mess and (just like the rest of him) caked in blood. he slowly managed to wedge himself from his small house which looked more like a hut that was about to collapse. He shifted his weight of his right leg which was twisted and pointing the wrong way, he limped over the lawn to nearby forest where he painfully picked up some twigs. Limping back towards the hut he spotted the door wide open meaning He was out possibly hunting or drinking or both. he placed the twigs just out side of the door and went inside, tears falling down his face every time he moved his twisted leg. He looked around the room the dust filled room was covered in human and animal leavings, dead bugs, old and rotten food, decaying pets and some other things that he didn't even know what they were or even wanted to know. Stomach growling he slowly sat on the floor grabbing the freshest and most edible thing on the floor and wolfed it down as though that was his last day on earth. He looked around himself again and cried silently, he couldn't help but think that he was being watched and sure enough He was behind him holding a great big axe in his hand rising the axe He brought it down quickly hitting Johns legs and arms

"my dear boy you will learn what pain is!" He said swinging the axe at him over and over again

"f-f-father please stop!" John cried as His Father continued to hack at his body with axe. A few minutes passed like this untill his father grew tired and dropped the axe which landed on the floor sending loads of dust flying into the air. His father went to a huge wooden seat (which was the only clean-ish thing in the room) and beckoned his son over to him. once John was nearby his father he looked up at the man as he pulled his pants slightly off revealing his man hood

"now you know what to do!" His father said grabbing his sons hair and forcing his head between his legs, shakinly John placed his lips over his father thing and gently sucked at it hoping for that to be the only thing he had to do. his father pushed his head so his thing was even deeper in Johns throat which made John want to gag, a harder push saw John really gagging and a strong taste of blood formed in his mouth. He somehow got his mouth off his fathers thing only to have a hand hit him over the back of his neck...

* * *

End Megamans Dream

Megaman woke with a start the taste of blood still in his mouth, he looked around him seeing that he was in Lan's PET he let out the air that he had been holding in, half of his forehead was sleak with sweat and the beating in his chest was much faster, the left side of his whole body was shaking while his right wasn't moving at all

_"whats wrong with me?" _he thought to himself as Lan's voice became clear "Megaman are you ok?" he asked worry clear in his voice

"I'm fine Lans, Really I am!" Megaman smiled at his net op hoping that his little lie wouldn't be questioned. loud footsteps seemed to rush up the stairs and the door to Lan's bedroom slammed open to reveal...

* * *

(1)= I'm not sure if their school has a place for net navis to go or whats it called (thats if they have a place :) )

mermaid999girl: ok I'm going to leave you all hanging hope you liked this!

Bunny: what the hell? what was with that dream?

mermaid999girl: you'll have to wait and see! anyhoos please R&R and oh yeah from now on I'll call myself Kitty (but only when giving A/N's)!


	2. updates and Flower girl

mermaid999girl: Nobody reviewed! *cries*

Bunny: Possibly cos nobody read it!

mermaid999girl: maybe anyhoos I do not own megaman no matter how much I would like to!

**(speaking in another language) **

_(thinking)_

* * *

_Where We Left Off_

_Megaman woke with a start the taste of blood still in his mouth, he looked around him seeing that he was in Lan's PET he let out the air that he had been holding in, half of his forehead was sleak with sweat and the beating in his chest was much faster, the left side of his whole body was shaking while his right wasn't moving at all_

_"whats wrong with me?" he thought to himself as Lan's voice became clear "Megaman are you ok?" he asked worry clear in his voice_

_"I'm fine Lans, Really I am!" Megaman smiled at his net op hoping that his little lie wouldn't be questioned. loud footsteps seemed to rush up the stairs and the door to Lan's bedroom slammed open to reveal..._

* * *

Lan's father. for some odd reason the sight of Lan's father calmed Megaman down as though he needed to know that the guy from his dream wasn't there

_"why does he haunt me?" _Megaman caught himself thinking _"should I be thinking? am I different from the others?" _he looked through the LCD screen of Lan's PET. Dr Hikari was talking About what Lans had told his mother whom had told him of Megamans mysterious virus

"Lan i don't think Megaman has a virus!" Dr Hikari said clearly worried "one of my colleagues has admitted that something had gone wrong when we were programing Megaman" he continued as he walked over to Lan's PET "though I'm not to sure if this new situation will have a positive or negative effect on Megaman, if push come to shove we're going to have to delete him" he also said more to himself than anybody else. Megaman looked at him his mind whirling when he realised that something was draining from half of his face, looking into the mirror behind Dr Hikari he gasped when he saw that half of his face was white yet the other half was still full of colour. shivers ran down half his (the same side from which he had paled). A funny feeling began to occur in the place where Lans has a stomach, it felt like a churning and as he (Megaman) thought about it the more it happened.

"Hey dad will Megaman be alright?" Lan asked as his father had been staring at Megaman silently for a couple of minutes

"I'm not sure Lans, I'm just not sure" Dr Hikari said before leaving the room with Lan's PET still in his hands

* * *

Megamans POV

I clutched my middle area feeling nauseous from what I had seen in the mirror. Then my thoughts turned to that dream that I had why did I think that my name was John? Who was that man? I looked around me as I was jacked into the houses main frame, data ran in all directions closely followed by my friends Roll, Iceman, Gutsman and Glide but for some odd reason they couldn't see me at all

"thats because you are not like them" a girlish voice said next to me, turning round i saw that it was the net navi from Lan's class "we are different from them in our own ways John" she continued as she turned to face her. Her features were soft and gentle looking

"why did you call me John?" I couldn't help but ask her as i looked right in her eyes

"you'll find out why soon but for now I will look out for you there shall be a test of your strenght and courage in the near future" she said in sweet matter-of-fact way "My name is Flower girl by the way" she turned her head so she was looking at the others "shame Protoman isn't here!" she said dreamily "I want to mess with his head!" I didn't know if i wanted to know what she meant by that. Five quiet minutes stretched out comfortably until the ground beneath our feet beganm to swirl round and round as if it were caught in a hurricane, pictures merged together creating a blurred bunch of colours which hurt my eyes. land came suddenly and i couldn't help but fall forwards, looking up I saw that I wasn't in Lan's house anymore but in somebody Else's

"Flower girl did you get him?" an other girlish voice said

"yes Amaya" Flower girl replied looking upwards at her net op

"well done now we can give him the update!" Flower girls net op said happily jacking me into her main frame where I froze as an update was inserted into me. roughly three hours later my world turned black

* * *

End Megamans POV

Amaya smiled as Flower girl and her lifted John to the waiting bed which they had both set up for him, his muddy brown hair just reached his shoulders and completely covered his ears. Amaya looked at Flower girl who understood the silent message of fetch Mitsuko. Looking over him Amaya could tell that he was going to eat everything in the kitchen given half the chance! though she couldn't and wouldn't blame him,

_"he must be so hungry!"_ she thought as she gently moved some of his hair from his face _"all that time waiting just waiting for it to happen again" _her thoughts were interupted when his eyes slowly began to open "welcome back John!" she said smiling at him as his head turned to look at her

**"where am i? who are you?"** he said in his native tounge (which hadn't been spoken in little over a century)

"I brought you here so I could help you" Amaya said in plain english which thankfully John seemed to understand

**"who are you?"** he repeated his question with a hint of fear in his voice

"I am Amaya Knight and I need you to help me while I help you......."

* * *

Kitty: see told ya's i'd call myself Kitty!

Bunny: wow another chappie and you didn't even get a review!

Kitty: i know i feel so unloved! anyways please R&R and see yas all later!


	3. Psychic And Chaud And A Dash Of Mystery

mermaid999girl: Oh My God somebody reviewed!......... fyrewyre thank you so so much ^_^ this chapter is for you!

Disclaimer: look at chapter one!

**(speaking in another language) **

_(thinking)_

* * *

_Where We Left Off_

_Amaya smiled as Flower girl and her lifted John to the waiting bed which they had both set up for him, his muddy brown hair just reached his shoulders and completely covered his ears. Amaya looked at Flower girl who understood the silent message of fetch Mitsuko. Looking over him Amaya could tell that he was going to eat everything in the kitchen given half the chance! though she couldn't and wouldn't blame him,_

_"he must be so hungry!" she thought as she gently moved some of his hair from his face "all that time waiting just waiting for it to happen again" her thoughts were interupted when his eyes slowly began to open "welcome back John!" she said smiling at him as his head turned to look at her_

_**"where am i? who are you?"**he said in his native tongue (which hadn't been spoken in little over a century)_

_"I brought you here so I could help you" Amaya said in plain English which thankfully John seemed to understand_

_**"who are you?"** he repeated his question with a hint of fear in his voice_

_"I am Amaya Knight and I need you to help me while I help you......."_

* * *

The Next Day

Amaya woke up not remembering anything that had happened the day before well until a loud scream filtered through the halls

"AMAYA WHY IS THERE A BOY IN MY ROOM?" A girl with with longish dark hair screamed as she rushed into Amayas room

"well that's what you get for staying in that club all night!" Amaya said with a hint of hate in her voice "Sachi it's your own fault!" Amaya continued as a groan rose from next to her

"Amaya, Sachi why must you both be so loud?" a girl with short fair hair said

"we're sorry Kazue but Sachi has a room mate of the male kind" Amaya said getting up and glaring at said girl. within minutes said girl had been pushed out of the room and the door slammed in her face "God she still hasn't quit the club! plus we need to solve our little problem" she whispered noting that Kazue had went back to sleep.

"it's ok Amaya we'll solve it!" Flower girl said sleepily knowing that her net op might be in a bad mood for the rest of the day!

Amaya sighed as she thought of the fact that he didn't know why she made sure he was around "my brother shouldn't have to fight it alone!"

"but Amaya he's not the one fighting it's you!" Flower girl whispered quietly as she saw her net op get dressed all in black apart from her black and red stripped gloves and socks, she was also wearing heavy black eyeliner and red lipstick.

"ok lets go the class will be waiting!" Amaya said as she picked up her PET from her computer desk

* * *

In School

Amaya sat back as she watched the children enter the classroom talking quietly amongst them selves, she smiled at Lan as he walked over to her, she had been told that he was normally late,

"Good morning Lans how are you today?" she asked hiding the anger that she still held from earlier really well

"Awefull my net navi was stolen" he said bluntly before taking his seat and placing his head into his arms Amaya watched him silently as the class sat down at their desks

"well class today might be a bad day to give you the subject for your term papers!" Amaya said as every head snapped towards her, each one of the had a look of hate. "so I'm going to let you all do your own things!" she continued smiling happily at the class. she looked at her PET and frowned at Flowergirl who was looking through some files on their new house mate "remember kids you need to be quiet and at least pretend to be working!" she continued without looking up from her PET

"oh yeah Chaud wants to speak with us!" Flowergirl randomly said to Amaya "he wants to talk to us about.......... you know who because Dr Hikari has told him about you know what and you know who" she looked up at her net op not realising that even the students were listening in on their conversation

"too bad for him we are at class!" Amaya said for once thankful to be at her job

"thats what Mitsuko told him but supposedly he's still tearing the house apart!" several students laughed at that but a quick 'quiet' from their teacher silenced them. Flowergirl sighed as she went back to the files only to look around the space on the PET's screen "oh Protoman's here shall i give him the message?" she asked her netop who gave a quick nod before leaving her desk to look as though she were helping the students

In The Net World

"Protoman I hope this can be quick as me and Mrs Knight are busy!" Flowergirl said in a very sweet voice, she held her basket just in front of her and tried to look cute

"where's Megaman?" Protoman asked bluntly and a bit too quickly which would have made anybody raise an eyebrow at though Flowergirl kept her's down.

"I have only ever seen him once and that was yesterday i think," she said thoughtfully "does he wear blue?" Protoman glared at Flowergirl, how dare she not know who Megaman is? he is only the hottest net navi in the whole cyber world! Protoman would have blushed if he were human, he was about to ask when Mrs Knight would be available but Flowergirl beat him to it by saying 'after school' he stared at her, well more like glared at her, as the school bell rung signalling play time for the children and coffee time for the adults

After School

Amaya walked out of the school gates with a sigh of relief, she turned the corner and almost walked into a boy with white and black hair. she smiled at him as she walked past him.

"so you're Mrs Knight uh?" he asked in an arrogant way

"yes Chaud and Flowergirl had told me of what you wanted to talk to me about!" she said trying to keep her angry undercontroll "yes i am psychic" she smiled as she turned yet another corner, "come inside but i must warn you that if i see that my house really is ripped apart then it will be you who will be cleaning it up!" she continued as she walked up to her front door.

* * *

Sachi is my friend Jaxo

Kazue is Bunny

Mitsuko is my friend hogwartshorror

just in case you were confused

mermaid999girl: yeah it is finished

Protoman: wow i'm finaly in this story!

Mermaid999girl: only because mylife9 was asking when you would appear! please Review and thank you for reading


	4. More Dreams And Shocking News!

Kitty: sorry for making everybody wait, inspiration had ran away from me (though i caught him again!) Please don't kill me!

* * *

Amaya opened the door to her house and gasped, the inside was a bomb site everything was everywhere! She turned and glared at Chaud who just shrugged his shoulders before walking in and turning round to her

"So where is he?" he said in a way that yelled immense pain if he didn't gain an answer soon. Amaya smirked at him knowingly, he wasn't going to get anything from her… well anything that he didn't need to know _"If you are psychic then tell me where Megaman is!" _His were not hard to locate as he was basically yelling his thoughts to her

"I do not know who Megaman is" Amaya said to him almost truthfully "I only have one boy living on the premises maybe he'd know if he could only speak our language!" Sachi walked into the room with John not far behind he was wearing a blue t-shirt with some dark blue jeans and trainers (which were dark blue) "John how are you after your rest?" Amaya asked him glad for the distraction

**"Kind of hungry"** John said causing Chaud to tilt his head in confusion **"Hi Chaud!" **John said waving at said boy who looked even more confused before announcing that he had to leave for something or rather!

* * *

**With Lans And The Others**

Lans stared at his empty PET and sighed, he was obviously worried about his net navi and angry that someone had successfully stole him from his computer! Lans turned his head when he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder, turns out it was Maylu.

"Don't worry Lans Megaman is a strong guy he can handle himself!" she said obviously trying to cheer him up, and failed.

"I know he is strong!" Lans mumbled to himself as slowly stood up and faced his friends "Yai can't you use Glide to locate him?" Lans said trying to keep the hope he was beginning to feel from entering his voice and failing just as much as Maylu had done! Yai checked with Glide as Lan's mother answered the phone and almost dropped it again,

"You sure?... How can he have been there?... right I'll tell him… no you keep searching!... yes he is upset… thank you Chaud!" Lans mother hung up and smiled at the children who were watching her intently. "Chaud thinks your substitute teacher has him!" she said with a growing frown on her face, she watched as the kids exploded in 'how can that be?'s she lowered herself to the floor and sighed "I am not sure but he said he saw a boy who looks like Megaman" just then Mr Hikari walked in with a face as black as thunder!

"Stupid people!" he muttered to himself before collapsing onto a chair, he looked everybody else in the room and sighed "what's happened?" he asked them rubbing his eyes. It was Dex who explain the phone call to him "ah I see" was all the man said before standing up again "it is possible because Megaman has human DNA"

* * *

**With Megaman, Dream MM's POV Some Time Later**

I was dreaming again, I knew that much. As I walked along the street noticing how old and simple the place was gave me no comfort. I walked past the bakers and tipped my hat to some ladies in frocks, they giggled as they walked past me. Seeing nothing wrong with the town I walk to my office and sit down behind my desk and place my hat down just as someone runs in yelling "sheriff, sheriff the bank is being robbed!" I run out grabbing my hat and placing my hand over my swords handle readying myself mentally for the upcoming fight. The bank was small with only one door and one vault, the only employee stood his back to me hands in the air as three men with masks on stole from the vault

"Stop in the name of the law!" I yell pulling out my sword and slicing the first down, the other two dropped the bags they were holding and surrendered. Arresting them and tossing them in the jail behind my office took little to no time. The sun was low in the sky when my secret lover walked in dressed up as a woman. "Jack what are you doing here?" I giggled as he walked up to me and kissed me on my mouth, if you haven't guessed it is illegal for us to be together. Well I read that from a sheet on my desk.

"I had to see you John" he said allowing me to see his face

* * *

**End Of Dream**

I woke up shaking as I remembered the figure in my dream, it had been Protoman! I shook my head and tried to convince myself that it couldn't have been him! But it had been and that kiss had been so sweet, just thinking about it made my pants shrink. Sighing I undid my pants and slipped my hand in and rubbed myself, I knew that all of the girls were out so there was no worries of getting caught! I moaned loudly as my thoughts returned to Protoman or 'Jack' as he was called in my dream. The immense feelings I getting was strong enough to make me cum and breathless quickly, I had yelled out the name Jack and slumped back down on the bed, when had I arched up? No matter _"time to clean up before anybody came back"_ I thought to myself as I redid my pants standing up I caught sight of Protoman on the computer staring at me with wide eyes. _"this is awkward!" _I thought to myself as I tried to explain what he saw! He smiled and told me that it was alright, wait he understood me?

"Isn't it obvious I can speak virtually any language known to man kind!" he said in a way that made my heart skip a beat and a blush to form on my cheeks

"So why are you here?" I asked him "don't tell me that Chaud recognized me?"

* * *

Kitty: Please R&R


End file.
